Domination
by TSFiction19
Summary: Seth Rollins decides to follow a tradition set by former World Champions Ric Flair and HHH and protect his championship titles.


Live on Monday Night RAW, Seth Rollins comes to the ring to open the show. He grabs the mic and after raising his WWE World Championship belt and the WWE United States Championship belt into the air, he decided to get down to business.

"No matter what they try to throw at me, be it John Cena, Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesnar, Sting... whoever, it doesn't matter! I am still "The Man!" And as one big time legend who used to be 'The Man' was fond of saying, to be the man, you have to beat the man and nobody can be me. Nobody! And that's why I am still not only the United States Champion, but also the WWE World Champion. I am now and forever, here in the WWE, the man!"

Rollins paused for a moment to give the crowd time to react and the arena filled with boos and jeers.

"Boo all you want, but you better get used to it because I am the WWE World Champion and I will be the champion... your champion... for a long, long time to come."

Another pause and then Rollins continued.

"But I know that I have a target on my back. Everyone wants these championship belts. Everyone wants to be the man who takes the man down. But it's not going to happen. And you want to know why? Because I'm a student of history. I watch the old tapes and WWE legends of the past. I watch the Network. I know what works and what doesn't work and I learn from the mistakes of others. And I learn from the success of others as well. I know that back in the 80's and early 90's, Ric Flair was the man. And you know why? Not only because he was a great wrestler in his day, even though I'm much better. Not only because he was the dirtiest player in the game, although I'm better at that too. It's because he had an insurance policy called The Horsemen."

Rollins paused as the crowd cheered at the mention of the Horsemen. Then he continued once more.

"And then the next guy to dominate the WWE like no one ever had before was our boss, the head of the Authority, Triple H. HHH was the best wrestler in the WWE... even though I'm better at this point in my career then he was at the same point in his. Nobody knew the wrestling business and the WWE better than Triple H. He was a multiple time WWE Champion and he had an insurance policy to back him up. He called it Evolution! HHH and his faction dominated the WWE for years and nobody could touch the Cerebral Assassin."

Seth paused again as chants of "You Sold Out!" filled the arena.

"I did NOT sell out", Seth scowled at the crowd. "I just made the right decision and dumped the dead weight! And look what I got in return!"

Seth held up the WWE World Championship and United States Championship belts as the crowd booed loudly.

"Now, as I was saying... when Flair was the man, when Triple H was the man, they both were smart enough to have allies, to have a team by their side to help take care of the haters and losers who were gunning for them and their titles. And as I said, I'm a student of the game. I know this business and I know the WWE and I know that eventually, the numbers game will get to me. A man, even one as great and dominant as your WWE World and United States Champion, can go it alone forever. Well, I probably can because I am that good, but why should I? If it was good enough for Flair to have the Horsemena and for HHH to have Evolution as their back-up, then why shouldn't the greatest WWE World Champion of all time, Seth Rollins, do the same?"

Rollins smiled at the crowd as they booed before taking the mic once more.

"And so, WWE Universe, I'd like to introduce you to my new faction, the best of the best, the greatest of the greatest, the team that will insure that I will keep my WWE World Championship, keep my WWE United States Championship, for as long as I want too."

Seth looked up the ramp and smiled once more, an evil grin filling his face.

"Please welcome to the ring, my friends, my associates, my allies... Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury, better known as J&J Security."

Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury came down to the ring, exchanging hugs and handshakes with Seth as they entered the ring.

"And next", Seth said, "a third generation superstar who I know will always have my back. He's back. He's Mr. Ted DiBiase Jr."

From behind the Titantron, the returning Ted DiBiase Jr., former member of Legacy, comes to the ring, smiling and waving as the fans boo loudly.

After giving Ted a hug and handshake, Seth introduced another name.

"And the next person I want to bring out, the next addition to our coalition of greatness... Mr. Alex Riley!"

Alex Riley came from the back, smiling and waving at the jeering crowd as he made his way into the ring.

"It just keeps getting better and better people", Seth said as he welcomed Riley into the ring. "And we're not done yet!"

As the fans continued to boo, Rollins spoke up. "Boo all you want! It doesn't matter. We have two more! Please allow me to introduce the next superstar to join my pack, my squad, my elite operation... here comes our Enforcer... somebody better call their mama because here comes Brodus Clay!"

The big monster, Brodus Clay came out, wearing a custom made suit as he walked to the ring, a serious and dangerous look on his face. He flipped off some fans at ringside as he climbed into the ring, shaking hands and hugging all the other wrestlers already gathered inside the squared circle.

"And finally", Seth smiled as the fans continued to boo loudly, "I have one more name. In order to keep this much talent together and happy, I can't do it alone. Someone needs to keep things organized and real. And for that, I have a Director of Operations for this group... my own personal assistant. She runs a tight ship, but I can't think of anyone better to be here and keep things running smoothly. Please welcome... Eve Torres."

Former WWE Diva and Champion Eve Torres walked out and made her way to the ring, ignoring the boos and catcalls that greeted her as she made her way down the ramp. Climbing into the ring, Eve was greeted by a big hug by Seth and the others.

"And here you have it, my own Horsemen... my own Evolution... this is why I am the man and I have the greatest talent in the world watching my back. Ladies and gentlemen of the WWE Universe, this is history in the making. We will dominate. We will win. We are Domination!"

With this proclamation, all of the wrestlers in the ring, J&J Security, Alex Riley, Brodus Clay, Ted DiBiase and Eve Torres all surrounded Seth, commencing in a big group hug and shouts of joy and glee.

Then music hit. Here comes John Cena out on the ramp.

"This is it, Seth?", Cena asked. "Your big idea is to get a bunch of wannabes and never-weres to protect your back? Are you that desperate? Are you that scared?"

"I'm that smart", Seth retorted. "Why don't you come to the ring and do something Cena? Come to the ring!"

"I could come to that ring and then all of you could gang up on me", Cena admitted. "And you know what? I just might..."

Cena started walking towards the ring, but then stopped. "But I'm not coming alone!"

Cena waved to the back and here comes Randy Orton, Sting and Christian, who is carrying a chair.

The group charges the ring and go after the newly founded Domination group, quickly clearing the ring of all of Seth's new associates.

As Seth and company regroup on the floor, Cena, Orton and Sting gather at the ropes, inviting their foes back into the ring. Christian, still holding on to that steel chair, winds up and levels Cena from behind. As Orton and Sting turn to witness this traitorous act of betrayal, Orton, Clay, DiBiase and Seth stormed the ring once more. Using the numbers game, as well as Christian swinging that chair wildly, the faction of Domination quickly overwhelmed their foes. A "Million Dollar Dream" by DiBiase on Orton, followed by a big splash by Clay and Orton is down and out. Cena is taken out by Christian, Noble and Mercury and more chair shots. Pedigree by Seth on Sting and the Icon is down. Domination stands dominate over their fallen foes.

Seth gets the mic once more.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce the man who will be our leader, our manager, our mentor. Christian!"

The fans boo loudly as DiBiase, Riley, Noble, Mercury and Clay toss Sting, Cena and Orton to the floor. The group gathers in the middle of the ring and raises their arms in victory.

Seth Rollins eyes pop open and he jerks up to a sitting position.

"Damn, what a dream", Seth says to himself as he looks around. "It was just a dream. I'm still in my motel!"

Reaching over to grab a bottle of water from his nightstand, Seth took a long drink. Looking at the clock, Seth reached for his phone.

"I hope he answers", Seth thought to himself as he listened to the phone he was callling ring. Finally a voice answered.

"Hello?", the voice said.

"Hunter, this is Seth", Seth replied. "I'm sorry to bother you at home, but I just had one helluva idea. Can we talk at the show tomorrow? Good because I think you'll like this. It's money waiting to be made." After waiting for HHH's reply, Seth smiled and responded. "I'll see you tomorrow at the taping then. Have a good night."

Seth hung up his phone and smiled.

"Domination? Yeah that'll work!"

END!


End file.
